As I'm a Slave
by PinkSweets14
Summary: As I'm a slave, I must not think lowly of my master. I must not disobey him. I must follow his every word and order. To make him smile and to see him happy... That is my duty. The biggest rule, however, is as follows: As I'm a slave, I must not love. I know this. So why..?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kaito, come on, come on, come on! It's market day!"

Kaito stirred in his bed, mumbling nonsense in his sleep. His younger sister glared at him; What a lazy idiot. She picked the pillow from her bed and threw it across the room. Unfortunatly, it missed Kaito by miles and instead hit the eldest square in the head.

"Ow Kaiko, what the hell?!" Akaito yelled. Kaiko only smiled sheepishly. Akaito muttered something under his breath and left the room. Kaiko lost the smile quickly, turning her glare back on the snoozing blue-head. How terrible would it be if he was to wake up from dream land with, say, a terrible shock. Poising herself like a cat, Kaiko crouched and pounced on Kaito. Kaito woke up with a shock, wrestling his sister to the ground. Kaiko let out a laugh when the duvets fell over them and they proceeded to have a tickle fight, giggling uncontrolable.

Their wrestling match was cut short when their mother, Gumi, stuck her head around the door. What did she come face-to-face with? Well, a moving duvet on the floor, a fit of giggles from under said duvet and two missing children. She sighed, walked over and pulled the duvets off the two teenagers. They stopped giggling when they realised that the room had suddenly got brighter. Both turned to meet the gaze of their mother.

"Get dressed. We're going to the market today," was all she said before leaving.

Kaito stood up, throwing the duvet over Kaiko's head. Before she could do anything about it, he grabbed the clothes that were lying on the radiator and jumped into the bathroom. When Kaiko managed to untangle herself, she sat in front of her vanity table and smoothed out her blue hair. By the time Kaito came out, dressed and ready, his whole family were waiting downstairs for him.

"Now, Kaiko and Kaito, you know why we're going to the market today right?" Gumi asked, a kind smile on her face. Kaiko nodded her head at the same time Kaito shook his. Akaiot let out an audible groan, complaining about 'how stupid they were' and 'they'd never get there on time'.

Gumi smiled gently, not minding. "Well, we are seperating the three of you now. You will each have your own rooms, 16, 17 and 18 is too old to be sharing a room. And we are going to buy you a servant each."

The two of them nodded and walked out the door. Outside was their carriage pulled by four horses. Kaito, Kaiko, Akaito, Gumi and their father, Gakupo, got into the carriage and travelled to the the market. Despite being 17, this was Kaito's first time at the market. The servants or his mother usually went. He was all too eagar to begin his adventure. Before he could run off, Gakupo called the three of them back and handed them £5000 each. He told them to stick together, not lose Kaiko and be back in two hours.

Akaito had already been there and seemed to be an expert at weaving his way through the crowds of people until they came to the slave market. Kaiko squealed with excitement and began to look at each of the slaves with great interest.

Akaito seemed to already have his mind made up and marched straight up to a man who was selling a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a side ponytail and light golden eyes. She wasn't wearing anything but a dirty rag. Akaito slapped the £5000 in front of her seller and snatched the rope out of his hands.

Kaito wandered around, not really knowing what he wanted. He was about to give up and turn to Akaito for advice but a loud voice was what stopped him.

"£2500! And that's my last deal! Look at the thing, she's barely alive, ain't nothing but skin and bone."

Kaito turned to the voice. Up on a pedestal was a skinny girl with long, dirty, pink hair. Her eyes were dead and emotionless and her hands were bound with a rope. Holding the rope was a man with pink hair and blue eyes. He looked tired, worn out. There was also another man there, an overweight one with an unshaved face. He was shouting and waving a wad of money around. Every time he spoke, spit would come flying from his mouth.

The buyer reached up and stroked the slaves cheek. "We'll have loads of fun, you and I. I'll take _real _good care of you." His eyes glinted evilly and the slave flinched, her body tensing. Before realising what he was doing, Kaito ran up to them.

"How much?" he asked sternly, indicating to the slave. The seller looked Kaito up and down and sneered at him.

"More than you can afford kid. Beat it."

"How much he paying?" Kaito asked again, gesturing to the fat man who was trying to look under the slave's dress. The seller sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"£2500," he answered simply.

Kaito reached into his pocket and fished out the £5000, slamming it on the table. The seller's eyes lit up while the buyer stared at the money, his mouth open. With out a word, Kaito grabbed the rope from the seller's hand and yanked it hard. He marched off in the opposite direction, keeping a firm grip on the rope. He turned to his new slave and wiped a streak of dirt off of her cheek.

"My name is Kaito, Kaito Shion," he said as gently as possible. The slave's eyes were downcast, staring at her bare feet. "May I know your name?" he prodded further.

His slave looked up in shock. "There is no need to learn my name, I am but a slave to you, Master. But, if you must, people call me Luka. I am here to take care of your every need," Luka said, her voice quiet and shy. Her accent was different, not the english accent he was accustomed to hearing.

It was then that Kaito noticed just how skinny she was. You could see her ribs, even through the rags. Her hair was knotted and streaked with twigs and mud. Her eyes were a light blue but were emotionless. Her face was perfect, not a single wrinkle etched on to it. Not even around her mouth, indicating she didn't smile very often. Kaito noticed how tightly her hands were bound together and went to loosen them but she pulled her hands away quickly.

"Do not worry about my well-being, Master. It is my job to look after you, not the opposite way around," she said coldly.

Kaito only nodded his head. He proceeded to search for his little sister and older brother. He found Akaito easily, very gently pulling along the girl with blonde hair. He thought he spotted Kaiko and began to walk briskly towards that spot, pulling Luka forcefully behind him. When he finally spotted her, he found her hand wrapped around a rope, chatting merrily to a boy with teal hair. When she spotted Kaito, she waved merrily and ran over.

"Kaito, Kaito, lookie! This is Mikuo, he promised to be my friend," Kaiko said cheerfully. Kaito looked Mikuo up and down. He was tall, sturdily build, with teal hair and light turquoise eyes.

Kaiko watched the interaction between her brother and her new friend before catching sight of the rope wrapped around Kaito's hand. She followed the rope until she saw who it was tied to.

"Wow," she breathed, walking over to the girl. She was beautiful, almost otherwordly. She looked like a china doll, her face was so shiny, her eyes were so pretty. Kaiko reached out to touch her cheek to make sure she was real. Her face was cold but soft.

"Is she real?" Kaiko wondered aloud. Kaito and Mikuo broke away from their staring contest to look at the young girl who was admiring Kaito's new slave.

"What's her name?" Kaiko asked. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she wanted to know. He answered anyway, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Luka," he said. Kaiko turned to Luka taking her cold hand in her own small one.

"Hi Luka," she said softly. "My name's Kaiko. You can come to me anytime, 'k? If Kaito's giving you a hard time, you tell me straight away."

Luka gazed in amazement at the young girl. Never in her life had someone talked to her like she was a human being, not even from her father back home. Luka always had to work the farm, staring early and finishing late. She might as well have been considered a slave from the beginning of her life.

The moment was ruined by Kaito giving a firm tug on the rope. He glared at Kaiko. "You can't tell her that, she's _my _slave."

Kaiko glared back at him, putting a hand on Luka's arm. "She's not a possession, Kaito, and you will treat her with respect. Mama and Papa always treat our other servants with respect and you will be no different. Even Akaito is being kind to the young girl her got," she hissed.

Kaito was silenced, not able to think of a come back. He glared at his younger sister, who glared back twice as fierce. Huffing, he began to make his way back to his father and mother. Kaiko followed, talking happily to Mikuo. Kaito snuck a look behind him, at Luka, but her eyes were on her bare feet and the dirty road. He only sighed, muttering random gibberish under his breath.

They finally reached the carriage. Sitting inside were Gumi and Gakupo, drinking tea and talking. They caught sight of their three children pulling along three slaves. Gumi smiled and put her cup down. Akaito was the first to get in. He pulled in a girl with long blonde hair who was fiddling with her fingers uncomfortably. Then came Kaiko, chirping merrily to a man with teal hair. He was listening closely, taking in everything she said but not giving his opinion. Kaito was the last and squeezed in beside his mother. Behind him came a skinny, frail girl with long pink hair. There was no room for her to sit down. But she shut the door and kept a firm grip on it.

"Miss, please, take a seat. I will stand," said Gakupo kindly. Luka's eyes flickered over towards him. Was everyone in this family this nice?

She bowed, not taking her hands off of the door. "It is quite alright sir. I am used to standing. Besides, it is rude to take your Master's seat."

Gakupo said nothing but sat back down. The rest of the trip was travelled in silence (bar Kaiko's chatter). Luka gazed out the window until a huge mansion came into view. Surrounded by 8000 acres of land, all being tended to by slaves, the huge house sat in the middle. 5 stories high, Luka estimated. The carriage pulled to a stop outside the door and Luka quickly stood up and opened the door.

Gumi, Gakupo, Kaiko, Akaito and Kaito all got out. The teal-haired boy, Mikuo, and the blonde girl waited for a moment but quickly followed. Luka closed the door and walked briskly towards the large house. Once inside, she quickly jogged into the lounge. Gumi and Gakupo had assumed their seats while Akaito, Kaiko and Kaito stood in front of them. Luka quickly ran to Kaito's side, bowing in way of an apology.

"So are these the newest additions to our family?" asked Gumi in a sweet voice. "Well, I want to know your names!"

Mikuo bowed low before speaking. "I am Mikuo and I will try to serve your family with diligence and perfection," he said in a perfect english accent.

The blonde girl (no one knew her name yet besides Akaito) stood silent for a moment before talking. "M-My name is N-Neru..." Though she didn't speak clearly, you could still hear her english accent.

Luka fiddled with a strand of her hair. What would they do if they found out? Would they punish her? So far, it seemed like no one had noticed but when compared to all these perfect english accents, someone was bound to find her out. But what could she do about it?

"My name is Luka." She spoke clear and precise, not an ounce of fear written on her face. But inside she was running around, pulling out her hair and screaming 'They know! THEY KNOW!'

However, no one noticed. Gumi and Gakupo merely nodded, Kaiko stared in amazment at this goddess of beauty, Akaito didn't pay any attention and none of this was news to Kaito. Maybe she would be safe...

"Meiko!" Gumi called out. A woman came in, dress in a red maid's outfit and a white apron. She had short, brown hair and large brown eye and was well built, a healthy kind of plump. She bowed low upon entering and switched her gaze to the three new servants.

"Show the new folk around, will you?"

Meiko nodded, bowed again and gestured for the three of them to follow her. They all did so, each on looking around and trying to take the house in. Luka only hoped her job didn't involve much talking...

**So, this is set in the 1800's in England. Hence the pound signs. By the by, I have a new community open for all LuKaito lovers. If you have or know Luka x Kaito a story you'd like to have in it, PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics___**stand for Irish. As in, the language.**

**Chapter 2**

Meiko's tour finished in the kitchen. Three other slaves were working there already. She had already provided Luka, Neru and Mikuo with new clothes and a room. Now standing in the kitchen, Meiko clapped her hands together loudly and gave the three of them a toothy grin.

"So, round these parts, I'm known as the boss. Y'all may refer to me as Mama Meiko 'hind my back but when addressin' me, I wanna be Miz Meiko! I'm gonna assign y'all some jobs while you're not servin' those pretty li'l masters of yours, you gots that?" she said in a heavy southern accent.

Pointing a finger at Mikuo, she said, "You're gonna work in them fields, okay? They need another hand and I figure you can do a fair job, eh?"

Mikuo nodded and waited for her to tell the other two what to do. Meiko put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Well go on, those crops ain't gonna grow themselves! Make yo'self useful boy!"

Mikuo jumped and legged it out the door, his cool composure in the dust. Meiko turned to Neru, who was still quivering in fear. Smiling gently, she said, "Ah, such a sweet li'l puddin' cup. Don't you worry hun, Meiko here got the job for you. You don't mind cleanin' up the rooms on the higher levels? Course you don't!"

Neru smiled greatfully and grabbed a duster, racing up the stairs to the bedrooms. Meiko fixed her gaze on Luka. She almost gasped at the size of her. No bigger than a twig, only skin and bone.

"You, darlin', need to eat before doin' any work. Look at yo'self, you ain't nothin' but skin and bones!" Meiko did a small circle around Luka, examining her. She picked up her arm and put it back down, tutting the whole time.

"Where you from girl, they need to know how to feed a growin' woman. How old you and where from?"

Luka bit her lip, wondering if she should answer. Meiko seemed harmless enough. "I'm 16. And I grew up... in Ireland."

Meiko's eyes lit up and she sighed happily. "Ah, Ireland. I had a man from the green country y'know. Sweetest thin', sweet as a strawberry and kind too. Unfortunatly, fate didn't want us to be together and he drowned at sea. Never gonna forget that face..."

She stood up straight and gave Luka a big grin. "You gonna be my new favourite, okay? And Meiko's gonna let you have a job in the kitchen. Don't be afraid to steal whatever food you want, you need it. Maybe you'd like to talk to Miki here, she from Ireland too!" With that, Meiko left the kitchen, humming a little song to herself.

A girl with long red hair walked up to Luka, a kind smile on her face. "_Are you from Ireland too?_" she asked.

Luka's eyes lit up in recognition of her first language. "_Oh yes! I grew up there for the first 13 years of my life. Unfortunatly, the little bit of land we owned was bought by Protestants so I sold myself to slavery so I could give Ma and Daddy the money they needed._"

Miki giggled, so happy to find someone else from her country. She happily showed Luka around the kitchen, demonstrating what each appliance did and telling her stories of the Kamui Mansion. After the small tour was done, they both sat down and talked about their home country.

"_I'm from Donegal. What about you?_" Miki asked Luka.

Luka smiled in remembrance of her old home. "_Galway. Oh how I miss it..._"

Miki smiled along and they both sat reminiscing of times when they didn't have to worry.

...

Kaito was getting bored. He had moved into his room but didn't feel like unpacking. A week ago, he would have had to had suck it up and unpack himself but now, he had a slave to do it for him! He grinned and practically skipped down to the kitchen.

Just before he opened the door, he heard voices talking in a strange foreign language that he did not understand. Being fluent in Spanish, French, German, Italian, Latin, Japanese and, of course, English, this was a rare occurence for him. Kaito put his ear to the door to try and pick up what the voices were saying.

"Bhuel, caithidh muid ár obair a thosaigh. Níl muid ábalta suí anseo agus dhéan aon rud!" a high-pitched voice chirped. There was a laugh from a lower voice that Kaito reconized but couldn't put his finger on. _"Well, we have to start our work. We can't sit here and do nothing!"_

"Sa. Cad a dhéanaidh mé?" _"Yes. What will I do?"_

"Um... Bhéidir go thasnaíonn Maistear Kaito tú?" _"Um... Maybe Master Kaito needs you?"_

At the mention of his name, Kaito flew back from the door. "Tá é sin phlean maith! Hey, fágfaidh píosa beag ón dinnéar do mise, sa?" _"That's a good plan! Hey, leave a small piece of the dinner for me, yeah?"_

"Ceart go leor!" _"Okay!"_

There was a chorus of giggles and the kitchen door opened and Luka walked out, wearing a grin. She spotted Kaito and lost it quickly, her face draining of all colour.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked, worry lacing her voice though she tried to hide it.

Kaito thought about telling her that he had been here the whole time. It was clear she was hiding something, her voice gave it away. However, he didn't know what she was hiding and, until then, he thought it would be better if he just played along.

"I just got here," he replied nonchalantly. Luka exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and a small smile graced her face. Resuming her job, she bowed low.

"Do you need assistance with anything master?"

Kaito nodded and turned, heading towards his room. He didn't bother to look behind him to see if Luka was following him. If she was a good servant, she would. When he reached his room, he opened the door and walked in first. As expected, Luka followed him in. She was no longer in the rags he had bought her in. She was wearing a pink halterneck, white apron around her waist and black slip-ons. A weird combination for a common servant to be wearing but it was Meiko, not him, who decided on the outfits. The outfit didn't do a good enough job of hiding how skinny she was however.

"Do you mind helping me cleaning my room?" he asked as politely as possible. Luka shook her head and set to work, unpacking boxes and putting the belongings around the room. She could only imagine how it felt like to own all of the little expensive trinkets he owned.

Kaito stood to the side and instructed her where to put stuff. Just as she had taken out the box of books, he heard a call for him downstairs. He put his hand on the door knob and, before he left, he called out the final instruction.

"Put those books in alpabetical order on the book shelf." With that, he left, too quickly to see the look of horror on Luka's face.

Kaito closed the door behind him and turned to face Meiko, who had been sent to fetch him. Kaito liked Meiko. She was always nice and motherly to his siblings. She would never hold back secrets and always told him straight. She took good care of their family. There was a long list of reasons why he liked Meiko.

The first thing Kaito noticed about Meiko's appearance was her eyes. They looked sad and regretful. When she saw Kaito, the first thing she did was envelope him in a hug, pulling him to her chest. When she pulled back, a disappointed smile came to her lips.

"You ain't gonna like this, Mister. Jus' try and see things from your Mama and Papa's prespective, okay?"

With those words, she took his hand and walked downstairs with him. Kaito was very puzzled by her behaviour but he followed her anyway. As they passed the large front door, Kaito could have sworn he saw another carriage outside, a large one at that. Mix this with Meiko's words and he was very nervous to see what awaited him in the lounge.

Meiko opened the door for him, gave him a sympathetic smile and ushered him in. Sitting in the lounge were his mother, dressed in one of her finer gowns, his father, sitting stiffly, and two people he didn't know. One was a tall, muscular man. He had short green hair and stern green eyes. The other was a girl, about one year younger then him. She had long teal hair and light teal eyes. She was wearing a _very _expensive dress and a small diamond tiara. She was very beautiful, but in a cold kind of way. Kaito glanced down at his own clothes and immediatly winced. White shirt, three buttons undone, old pants and shoes with dirt all over them. He hadn't changed since coming back from the market.

"Sit, Kaito," his father called out to him. Kaito hesitantly took a seat beside his mother, not taking his eyes off of the teal-haired beauty. Her lips were pursed as she examined him, wrinkling her nose at his choice of clothes.

"Kaito, this is Ryuto Hatsune and his daughter, Miku." Gakupo introduced the two mysterious strangers. Kaito forced a smile and held a hand out to be shook, like he had been thought. Both Ryuto and Miku shook his hand. Ryuto looked impressed with his manners. Miku, however, had an internal battle with herself on whether or not to shake his hand. His clothes were less than appealing and his hair was a knotted blue mess. Albeit, his father did say he didn't know he was having visitors. But Miku couldn't imagine not being dressed as fabulous as possible at all times.

Ryuto and Gakupo continued to talk about business matters in a hushed voice. Gumi turned to her son, reading the very clear confusion off of his face. She placed a comforting hand on his arm, smiling gently. She, also, had no idea what her husband was planning. He simply said 'We will have guests when we come back from the market. Dress your best, won't you darling?' Then he had left.

Miku watched the interacting between Kaito and his mother, jealously written on her face. Her mother had left her father when she was 3. Too much responsibility was her excuse. There was a bright side, however. Her father would shower her with attention, buy her anything she wanted, give her anything she needed. One might argue that she was spoilt but Miku knew better. She was her father's little princess and deserved to be treated like one.

"Gumi, Kaito, Miss Hatsune. Mr Hatsune and I have come to an agreement." Gakupo turned back to his family and Miku. Gumi, Kaito and Miku were still confused as to why they were here.

"Kaito, you turn 18 next summer and, beginning then, we will have to search for a bride for you. Luckily, Ryuto came to me, wishing to marry his daughter to one of my sons."

Kaito's face twisted and contorted in annoyance. He knew where this was going. "Kaito and Miku. You two will unite the Kamui and Hatsune families."

Kaito wasn't going to flip out now. Oh no, he had been thought to never let your emotions show until you're on your own. Miku had a different idea. She stood up and stamped her foot, glaring fiercely at her father.

"Daddy! Why didn't you tell me! This isn't fair, I don't want to be married to this... this... commoner! He's not even special in anyway!" she shrieked. Maybe Kaito should have been insulted but he was too shocked. It was a rule in this house: You do not shout at your parents, treat them with respect. Not only was he shocked, he was slightly repulsed. His parents wanted him to marry this spoilt brat?

Gakupo clearly was insulted by her comment, however, and began glaring at Ryuto. No matter how much he didn't want to marry this diva, Kaito didn't want a family fued to start either. He took it upon himself to grab Miku's arm and pull her outside. Miku screamed and protested but Kaito was stronger. Once outside, he let her go.

"Don't touch me peasant! I am better than you and-"

"Oh shut up, you spoilt brat." Kaito had snapped. He was angry now. And Kaito was scary than Akaito when he was angry. "You're no better than me, you're just spoilt rotten. Bet your father wanted to run off with your mother rather than look after your sorry self."

Miku was speechless. Never had anyone ever spoken to her so harshly. Her mouth moved around, trying to find words to shout back at him but nothing would come out. She settled with a cold glare.

"Now listen. I don't like you, you're repulsed by me. But our parents don't care. You'll have to get on with this marriage idea that they have going, unless you have a different plan. Now, go back in there and keep your filthy little mouth shut."

Miku nodded, tears threating to show. She walked back in calmly and apologised to Gakupo and Gumi profusely, especially Gakupo. She then turned to her father and apologised for her behaviour. She sat down beside him and didn't say another word for the whole meeting. Ryuto was in shock. His daughter, apologising? He looked over at the Kamui boy, who smiled warmly at Miku, nodding his head in approval. He then looked back at Miku, who was blushing and hiding her face. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so terrible after all.

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-Guest**

**-Kegi Springfield**

**-karenanzora 09**

**Thank you to anyone who favourited or followed also.**


End file.
